


i'll shout how much i love you from the rooftops

by bunbun_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Other, Trans Asahina Yuta, Trans Male Character, also hina being the great sister she is and helping her little brother, and Oowadad, hello fellow ChiYuta Enjoyers, nice to see you, thats right, trans yuta everyone, y'know what? fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun_writes/pseuds/bunbun_writes
Summary: Chihiro is nervous. What if Yuta doesn't like them like that? What if he only wants to be friends?Yuta is nervous. What if Chihiro doesn't see him that way? What if it ruins their friendship?They both ask for help calming their nerves.My second ChiYuta fic!! There's so little content out there for them that I really said "Fine, I'll do it myself."
Relationships: Asahina Yuta/Fujisaki Chihiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	i'll shout how much i love you from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psychiccupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychiccupid/gifts).



> Hihi!! Welcome, or if you've read my stuff before, welcome back! Also yes I did gift both of my ChiYuta fics to Psychiccupid, they deserve it!!!

Yuta puts on his binder, combing his hair while searching for something to wear. What _should_ he wear? His meetup with Chihiro isn't formal, they're just going to the nearby ice-cream shop, but...Today's the day. He's decided, he's gonna tell the programmer his feelings. So...would it really be okay just to wear a tank top and jeans with a jacket like usual? Sure, he doesn't have to get all fancy, but, shouldn't he try a bit harder? Just then, he hears a familiar cheerful-sounding knock on the door. "Come in, Aoi!" He calls out, recognizing her from just her knock.

Said sister pokes her head in, looking at her brother. "Hey little bro! You getting ready for your _date_ with Chihiro?" Yuta looks at her as she walks in, sitting on he bed next to him. "I told you to stop calling me that, you're only eight minutes older-" "Best eight minutes of my life-" "- _Besides,_ it's not a date." Aoi snickers. "Are you sure? You seem to be stressing awfully hard over what to wear for something that's not a date." Yuta flushes. "Sh-Shut up! You know I could turn that right back around and tease you about Sakura, y'know!!" Aoi smiles. "While that is true, I'm sure you won't, because your _darling_ older-" "By eight minutes-" "-sister is here to help you!" Yuta rolls his eyes, smiling at her nonetheless. "Alright, if you say so. We're going to the ice-cream shop nearby then taking a walk in the park afterwards. Got any fashion advice for that?"

Aoi hums. "Hm..some jeans and a t-shirt, basically. Ooh, but wear your green jacket! It's fancy but like..subtle fancy. Not really fancy but it looks a bit more put together than your other jackets since you don't wear it as much." Yuta's eyes light up. "Thanks! I don't know why I didn't think of that! Plus, Chihiro's favorite color is green so..." He trail off, and Aoi chuckles, patting his hair and standing up to leave. "Alright. Have fun, and good luck!" Yuta cocks his head. "Good luck? With what?" Aoi smirks cheekily. "With your confession, silly!" "Wha- ho did you know that I was gonna confess?!" Aoi giggles. "Big sister knows all. Anywho, bye!" Aoi leaves his room and shuts the door behind her, leaving Yuta to get dressed.

* * *

Chihiro paces around their room while Mondo sits on their bed, listening to them rant as they pace.

"What if he doesn't like me like that? What if he only wants to be friends? What if-" Chihiro gets cut off by Mondo. "Kid, listen to me." He gets up and grabs their shoulders. "Yuta would be such a lucky fucker to be with you. If he can't see that? Fuck him. If he doesn't want you, you're way too good for him, okay? You shouldn't worry about him. If he accepts your feelings? Fucking fantastic. If he doesn't? He doesn't know what he's doing." Chihiro nods, smiling at Mondo. "Thanks, Mondo. That really helped." Mondo smiles in return. "No problem, kid. Now, go get 'em!" Chihiro nods, grabbing their bag and running out, with Mondo walking out and to his own home behind them.

* * *

Chihiro walks up to the shop in a white short-sleeved button up and a light green skirt, seeing Yuta already there. "Hey!" They smile, running up to him, seeing he has a hand behind his back. "Hm? Whatcha holdin?" Yuta smiles nervously, averting his eyes slightly. "I uh.." He hold outa bouquet of fluffy dandelions. "I know you really like blowing the fluff off of them so I picked a bunch for you.." Chihiro gasps, taking the bouquet. "Thank you so much, Yuta!!" Chihiro and Yuta smile at each other before going in.

Chihiro giggles as they watch Yuta stuff his face with his chocolate-loaded chocolate ice-cream, getting a good amount on his face. "Hm?" Chihiro giggles again. "You uh, you have something on your face, Yuta." Yuta giggles as well, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Did I get it?" Chihiro looks at him, seeing a little bit left on his cheek. "There's a little bit left. Here, I'll get it for you." Chihiro reaches over and wipes it off with their thumb, sitting back in their seat and smiling. Yuta blushes, going back to his chocolate-loaded ice cream.

Later on, the two walked through the park. Yuta stopped suddenly, rubbing the back of the neck with his hand. "Hey uh.. Cheerio?" Chihiro perked up at the nickname. "What is it, Yuta?" Yuta smiled sheepishly. "I uh, there's something I have to tell you.." Chihiro looked at him. "Really? There's something I have to tell you too. You go first, though." Yuta averted his eyes ever so slightly.

"Well I um... IreallylikeyouandIkindasortareallywannadateyou!" Yuta's words run together as Chihiro looks at him. "Did I..did I hear that right? You uh...you wanna date me?" Yuta nods vigorously, keeping his eyes closed. "Don't feel pressured to accept it or anything!!" Chihiro giggles. "No, that's not it, I just... _my_ thing to tell you was that I really liked you and wanted to date you." Yuta opens his eyes. "Wait..really?" Chihiro nods, giggling. "Yup. And I was stressing out about it too, hehe!" Yuta giggles as well, grabbing Chihiro's hand and smiling.

Chihiro giggles once more. "Mm? What is it, Cheerio?" Chihiro smiles. "It's just..your hands are so warm, Yuta. How did I not notice that before? Yuta flushes. Usually he can keep his composure, but...Chihiro's just so cute, without even realizing. Chihiro giggles again. "Yuuutaaa?~" Yuta snaps back to reality. "Ah- Ah, yeah?" "Were you staaaaring at me?" Chihiro giggles as Yuta flushes once more. "Ah- I-Im not-" Chihiro smiles. "It's fine, just teasing!" Yuta smiles in return. "Okay!" He squeezes Chihiro's hand, leading them off toward a less properly groomed section of the park. "C'mon, let's go blow some dandelion fuzz!" Chihiro smiles. "Sure! Although I'm not sure what I'll wish for, since I already have you, hehe!~" And with that, they run off.


End file.
